Bløøð Brøth r
by Aigerim14
Summary: A story about two brothers, and there struggle to live together.


Prologue

_I have everything I ever wanted but that's not enough. My little brother I'm so sorry for not trying to protect you, it's all my fault you're a cruel leader. That's all I ever want is to have you back back so we both can have a happy life together. But that dream will never come true even if I try. When those troops of soldiers came to take you away I should of fought to the death to have you back but I was too scared and weak to stop those soldiers. My brother you are dark and I am the light, in order to protect my village from you I had to kill you. But before that lets go back to when we were little where we had no worries or fears in this little world known as Hell to some like us._

Chapter 1

"Wait for me, Nick!" Toby shouted as he tried running as fast as Nick. Nick slowed down and said, "alright but you need to be fast in order to be a soldier like father was before that fateful night." Nick smiled. "Don't worry Nick I'll be strong. We need to hurry back to mom and give her groceries." He held up the bag of vegetables and bread. Nick nodded his head and went through the small town they lived in called Sorghof, they reached their home which was close to the exit of the town. Nick entered inside and he saw his mother lying on the floor. "MOM!" They both yelled and dropped their groceries and quickly went to her side and tried waking her up but it was no use. "Toby go get Mr. Stuart." Nick yelled and Toby quickly ran to Mr. Stuart's house.

Toby returned with Mr. Stuart and the docter announced that she was dead. "Dead? She can't be dead! She promised she would see us become soldiers!" Nick screamed and Toby started crying softly, Mr. Stuart turned his back to them and said, "sometimes promises can't be promised. I'm sorry boys but she is dead. There's nothing you can do about it." Mr. Stuart started to leave, he closed the door and he was gone. "Nick what are we going to do now?" Toby whimpered, tears fell down his cheek and he looked at his big brother sadly.

"I don't know." Nick said but suddenly there was a knock on the door then the door was knocked down. "We need Toby Frost." One of the soldiers said. "For what?" Nick asked as he stood in front of Toby. Toby walked over to the soilders and said, "I will come with you but don't hurt my big brother." Toby said as the soldiers escorted Toby out of the house.

20 Years Later

_Its been twenty years since I last saw you little brother, I miss your happy smile and your laugh. Rumor says there's a cruel leader towards the west, he is trying to dictate so where ever you are be safe and one day we will meet again. But I don't know when that will be but hopefully soon so I can see your smile and hear your laugh. These years have been hard since there wasn't enough food and money. But don't worry little brother I'm fine and I'll survive. _

"My Lord Lord Toby, we have the soldiers ready for the war." A man said in knight armour. A boy about the age twenty looked out of the window then he glanced at the man. "Good Lieutenant John. we will easily take over this small town. I wonder what my brother will look like, I bet he has changed a lot since I last saw him." Toby said as John left.

Nick was was working at the bakery close to his home, it was getting late and he hurriedly baked the bread. After he finished he rushed home and he saw a group of soldiers. Nick slowed down and wondered what they were doing. "Excuse me are you Nick Frost?" A tall soldier asked him. Why do they want me? Did I do something like break a law? Nick nodded his head and said, "yes I am Nick Frost."

"Come with us, someone wants to meet you." The tall soldier said. Nick nodded his head slowly and he followed him, they led Nick towards the castle. Once they reached the entrance the soilders stopped and said,"enter."

Nick entered the throne room and he saw a boy that looked like his brother. Could that be little brother? I think he is. "It has been a long time since we last saw each other, brother." Toby spat, his eyes looked cold and he glared at him. This can't be brother. He never was like this. "Brother is that you?" Nick asked as tears fell down his cheek and he ran towards him to give him a hug. Toby pulled out a sword and said, "I'm not your brother." Nick looked stun and he didn't know what he meant. "But Nick we are brothers. We were raised together and we have the same blood."

"I'm adopted, I am the son of King Yin. We're not brothers anymore, we might have been but that was a long time. I'm not the same person you thought I was." Toby had no emotion on his face when he said that. "Now leave." A bodyguard took Nick away and a tear fell down Toby's cheek but he quickly wiped it away.

_Brother, What happened to you? Why must you be like this? Can't we continue life like we did before mother was killed by soldiers and you being being taken away by the soldiers? Who cares if you're adopted, I still love you and I want to be with you. Please be yourself and come back home where we both were raised. _

"Hey Nick, where we're you?" A blonde hair boy asked as he came up to where Nick was. "Oh…I was going on a walk." Nick lied. The boy rolled his eyes and said "I don't believe you." Nick shot a glare at him. "I finally got to meet my brother, Zach." Nick admitted. "Huh? You did, how was he?" Nick looked away and had sad eyes. "He changed a lot. He's not the person I use to know." Zach saw his friend was sad and he gave him a hug. Nick smiled and said, "let's get to work or our boss will get mad." Zach nodded his head and went back to work.

"I saw you crying Lord Toby." John said, Toby shot him a cold glare. "So?" He asked him. "It's weak and you shouldn't show any emotion." John said. "Oh I almost forgot, theirs a rebel group led by a mysterious person by the name of Surku. He's like their leader." John said. Toby's eyes looked angry, "kill him then." John just laughed and said, "it's not that easy. Be patient Toby." Toby glared but didn't say anything.

Chapter 2

A month later

"Wake up Nick! Our village is under attack." Zach yelled loudly and Nick opened his eyes. "By who?" Nick asked. "Your brother." Zach said and Nick quickly grabbed his sword and said, "I'm going to my brother." He went downstairs and opened the front door.

Toby watched all of the townspeople get tortured and killed by his soldiers that were loyal only to him. He pulled out his sword as he saw his brother came running towards him. Is he going to attack? He can't be that siupid, he'll just die.t] Luckily, Nick came to to a halt and he had a calm look on his face.

"What do you think you're doing, little brother? Are you mad?" Nick yelled angrily, Toby did a sly smile and said, "like I care. This town can't be peaceful for ever. You know?" Toby said in a cold tone.

Surku was going back to the village from his hard day of training, he was tired and thinking of a nice long nap. He heard screaming from the village and quickly ran to the village. Don't tell me Toby is attacking the village! Surku finally arrived at the village, he saw blood and bodies. He saw Nick and Toby and ran towards them.

"This town can be peaceful if you just leave it alone!" Nick yelled and he glared with hate towards Toby. "Stop it!" Surku yelled and he finally reached them. "Why should I?" Toby asked Surku. "Because you'll cause destruction to this peaceful town. Can't you leave this town alone?!" Surku growled glaring at him with hate in his eyes. Nick pulled out his knife and charged at Toby, Toby turned his head and tried dodging but he was too slow. The knife went through Toby's chest and his eyes widened in shock. He backed away and gripped the knife and pulled it out. This pain is nothing. Nick looked shocked and backed away, his eyes frightened. He looked like he saw a ghost. How can brother be alive? He should be dead already, no one can survive that.

Toby collapsed onto the ground and he coughed up blood. Surku watched with an expressionless face. "Don't just stand there! Help my brother!" Nick yelled at Surku. "I can't help him, he's almost dead anyways. What's the point of helping him if he's going to die." Surku said in a cold tone. Toby's eyes closed and he started breathing slowly as blood ran down from his chest wound. "Brother…I'm sorry…" Toby said as tears ran down his cheeks. "No brother…don't leave me! You're all I have left!" Nick cried loudly as he tried stopping the bleeding but it was too late. Toby's breathing stopped but blood still ran down his chest wound.

I'm sorry little brother, it's my fault you became evil. Please forgive me.

Two Years Later

_After the recovery of our village I became leader of our peaceful town but I can never forgot about my brother. He'll stay in my heart. Maybe one day I'll see him and we can both be reborn, and live a happy life together. But that can never happen. Now all I can do is live and hopefully I'll see my brother's smile. I still remember his smile,warmth, and softness. Goodbye brother._


End file.
